


Подходящая кандидатура

by Lethys



Category: Earthworm Jim (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Злой Джим привык жить по принципу «ненавижу всё и вся». Но появление в его жизни злой принцессы Как-её-там пошатнуло устоявшуюся привычку. Волей-неволей, но между ними появилось подобие симпатии. И Джим понимает, что шанс наступления дня, когда нужно будет перешагнуть через свои принципы, до безобразия велик. Переломный момент в жизни уже не единственного-злого-двойника-во-вселенной.</p><p>Злой Джим/злая принцесса Как-её-там</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подходящая кандидатура

Злая принцесса была совсем не такой, как другая Как-её-там. Да, та же фигура. Да, тот же внешний вид. Злой Джим рассчитывал, что противоположностью женщине-воительнице будет ещё более жесткая женщина-воительница. Но вышло абсолютно иначе. Его принцесса оказалась милой, не злопамятной красавицей, которую больше всего волновало не что происходит вокруг, а собственный внешний вид. Если не так легла укладка, макияж слегка смазался или сломался ноготь, то всё - никакой реализации плана по захвату мира, пока принцесса не приведёт себя в порядок. Поначалу, злого Джима это раздражало, а потом, ничего, свыкся.

Ещё одно существенное отличие злой принцессы от принцессы в том, что она не прочь пофлиртовать. Ещё один фактор, который мог вывести злого Джима из равновесия. Кстати, когда принцесса флиртует с ним, он не так сильно бесится. Джим и сам это заметил, но с завидным упорством делает вид, что ничего не происходит.

После очередной провалившейся попытки уничтожить своих добрых двойников, злодеи – щенок Питер, принцесса Как-её-там и Джим – вернулись в убежище. Джим вошёл в дом последним. Он был зол. Добрый Джим вновь переиграл его, злого Джима, и ему с соратниками пришлось бежать. Но не только это заставило его с силой шваркнуть дверью.

— Принцесса, — позвал он. Как-её-там обернулась. — Что ты вытворяешь?

— О чём ты? — не поняла принцесса, невинно захлопав ресницами.

— Вот об этом! — взъелся на неё Джим. — Уже не первый, не первый раз замечаю за тобой такое!

— Какое «такое»? — продолжала не понимать Как-её-там. Кажется, она искренне не понимала, что она сделала не так.

— Строишь глазки кому ни попадя, — процедил Джим. — Особенно моему заклятому врагу! Зачем?!

— Ну, дорогой, я же просто отвлекаю так. Усыпляю бдительность, если хочешь. Или ты... — внезапно до принцессы снизошло озарение. Догадка была настолько умилительной и трогательной, что Как-её-там там не сдержала мягкой улыбки: — Или ты ревнуешь?

От услышанного Джим резко изменился в лице.

— Что? Нет. С чего ты так решила?

— Если бы ты не ревновал, то не заострял бы внимание на том на кого и как я смотрю, — заметила принцесса. Подойдя ближе, она добавила полу-шёпотом: — А раз ты заметил, значит, тебе не всё равно.

Джиму сейчас жутко захотелось вскочить на свой космолёт и унестись от сюда куда подальше. Но была одна проблема: не хотелось ломать стену своего дома. Надо хотя бы на улицу выйти что ли.

— Ну. Мне нравится в тебе хотя бы то, что ты не попадаешь в такие передряги, из которых тебя потом надо будет вытаскивать, — подумав, согласился Джим.

— Вот! — протянула принцесса. — А если мы пообщаемся подольше и чуточку поближе, то, возможно, причин нравится тебе станет больше.

Джим выдохнул с облегчением, когда принцесса отстранилась от него. Он ещё пока сам не понял нравится ли ему Как-её-там настолько, чтобы её ревновать. Как минимум, он нравится ей. И если дела пойдут так и дальше, то придётся привыкать и... к более близким контактам.

Джима передёрнуло.


End file.
